medieval_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent, The Scaled Warrior
Background Vincent was born in the mountain town of Florino, the only son of the governor at the time. So in essence, he was born somewhat into royalty or at least a rich family. At a young age, Vincent was trained into being a warrior like everyone in his home was, since everyone took military training to be strong citizen militia against any aggressors towards their town. Vincent was also raised to be a statesman, since the title of governor was passed down to from generation to generation and Vincent was next in line after his father. As he grew older, he nearly surpassed his own father in the ways of the sword at the age of nine. In response, Vincent was introduced to a swordmaster of peerless might, a large wolfman who carries a large greatsword. For two years, he helped Vincent grow in terms of strength and skill. However, at the age of eleven, disaster struck the young boy and would change him forever. A massive group of mountain bandits and tribal men attacked the town and his family took to the field to defend their home. During the apex of the battle, both his mother and father were killed in battle as they tried to defend a flank from being overwhelmed. He saw this happen from a distance and was brought down to his knees in grief. After the battle was over and the city was victorious, his swordmaster decided to take the young boy away since he was too young to take over the title of governor from his father. Also, it was a way to protect the boy from being a puppet to the council members of Florino, thus leaving Vincent’s uncle to take the role of governor. For six years, Vincent and his teacher were part of the Condottiere Mercenary Corp of Florino, taking part of many battles and civil incidents. During those six years, Vincent gained much real world experience that he could never learn in any book he reads. At the age of seventeen, disaster stuck his life once more. During a minor battle, he saw his swordmaster die in battle, taking arrows in the back to defend the young Vincent. Stricken with grief once again due to the death of someone he cared about, he left the mercenary group and became a traveler, trying to isolate himself from nearly everyone he meets so he cannot be emotionally attached to anyone in fear of getting hurt again. After many years of traveling and seeing the entire world of Langar, his feeling of isolating himself seems to melt away as he sees what all these many wars and minor skirmishes has done to the common folk in the world. Now, he wishes to give all the people who are sick of all this constant strife a choice, to make a new living in his home and enjoy a life of peacefulness. He also wants to help his town grow, be a center of not only peace, but of enlightenment as well. He wanders the land and speaks of the virtues of his home and tries to even let the Feydorian Empire know of his home so they can allow the town to have more privileges, not just be some fringe town on their borders. Personality Vincent, during his early traveling years, was a man who seemed broken from all that happened to him. He drowned himself in booze and was very much a temperamental drunk. As years passed, he lightened up and became more jovial, but still drank a lot. But he learned to not let booze control him, thus he will be fine even after a night of strong drinks. He also shows a lot of tolerance to other people and races, but will not show any when he sees what believes are unjust acts like the strong picking on the weak or attacking someone who cannot fight back. Another personality trait that defines him is that he believes himself to be really lucky. He loves to partake in games of chance or basically anything that involves coins and luck. He is known to have a dominant winning streak in such games and the worse he has ever done in games is break even. Vincent also has learned to try and settle things with diplomacy rather than force, preferring to use his swordsmanship as a last resort. When he does fight people, he usually lets them go if things go in his favor, not wanting to shed needless blood. However, when he fights someone he really cannot stand or has such animosity towards, he fights in a very cold and calculated way. He shows no mercy towards that person and can be considered cruel even if he has the upper hand. Appearance Vincent is considered tall for his race, and rare too for his scale color is blue with some red streaks in his facial markings. He also has very small horn nubs underneath his chin and behind his head. His eyes are a light blue color, and his tongue a reddish color as well. He also has scars along his arms from during his many battles when he was young, most likely from him parrying attacks badly and his arms still get cut up slightly. Usual Equipment Vincent wears dark clothing, nearly all of his articles of clothing being the color black. He also carries a traveler’s pack that contains his food, some change of clothing if needed, and a bedroll. On his belt contains his coin purse, two small steel knifes for either throwing or close quarters combat, some medicine or herbs to help with minor injuries, and his all important flask, which contains whiskey at all times. As for armor, he wears a light chainmail vest, steel plate arm guards, and steel plate legguards since he does not want to be burdened down with so much weight as he travels. He also carries his family's sword on his back, a katana that had it’s roots from the western lands near Pregynt. His family used to live there until there moved to Florino eight generations ago, taking the sword with them and now he is the keeper of the blade. The blade holds special properties that allow the wielder to slice nearly anything due to it being made with a special type of metal that has been long gone from this world. Vincent was also rumored to gain into his possession his swordmaster’s greatsword, an ancient weapon that only the wolf seemed to be able to wield. Because of it’s immense size, Vincent decided to hide it away someplace only he knew about so no one can either wield it or use it for some evil purpose. It is said that the sword was made to fight demons and undead, though what the ancient greatsword could do is unknown. And when fights get to the point of close quarters combat and he cannot use his katana, he instead goes to use his dual daggers in a fight. Although similarly to his katana in design, they are not as old as it and can be dated back about a hundred years. Still, they have helped him out in countless situations and he believes that they were money well spent. As for accessories, he wears many rings and armbands that are magically imbued to help him with his shortcomings. His most important one is a ruby ring that generates a lot of heat so that he may not freeze to death in cold environments. Fighting Style When Vincent is provoked into a fight, he prefers to use hand to hand combat instead of drawing his blade. He sticks to a style of martial arts called Pankration, a mix of boxing and wrestling that tries to subdue an opponent with all of his force. When fighting with his blade, the root of Vincent’s style was his family’s swordsmanship, which also migrated with them from the western lands. But thanks to his swordmaster, Vincent’s style is an unorthodox style where he still uses his family’s swordsmanship, but also throws in kicks and fist strikes to throw off his opponent. When the bout is out of competition, he is usually honorable and will not take a life if it can be avoided. But when he feels like blood needs to be split, he holds no hesitation to cut his opponent down. Category:Characters Category:Regular